Promises
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Stella Green was a daughter of Demeter, well-liked and admired, Her boyfriend was a son of Ares, Then when she got pregnant everything changed, In less then a month her boyfriend was left with a huge responsibility and a heavy burden.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any other reference to real or fictionally things you may recognize. Any references to real places, people or things are used

**Claimer: **I do however own my original characters, any original work or anything else that you don't recognize from anywhere.

**WARNING: **Death, teenage pregnancy, murder.

**Summary: **Stella Green was a daughter of Demeter. A young, beautiful and powerful demigod. She was well-respect and was loved by nearly the whole camp. She was seventeen when it happened, had her whole life ahead of her. Some would say she through it all away, she'd beg to differ. When she found out she was pregnant of course everything changed but a few people stuck besides her. Now eighteen giving birth to her child not making much sense to everyone else it all becomes clearer. When she realizes what she is facing she makes it count and one last request.

"**Promises"**

Stella was a beautiful girl. The looks of a Greek Goddess yet the heart that could only belong to a mortal woman. She wasn't bound my ancient traditions and values. She wasn't afraid to voice herself. She wasn't like her siblings in that way. She wasn't submissive at all.

Stella's boyfriend Anthony, son of Ares, wasn't like his siblings in many ways either. Sure he liked wars and competition but hated useless unnecessary violence. He wasn't nearly as arrogant or thoughtless like his siblings. He wasn't horrible with people just was often misunderstood. Everyone always took him for another son of Ares, he didn't honestly care about that but he hated how judgmental people were.

When Stella found out she was pregnant she ran straight to Anthony. She was sobbing uncontrollably and begging him to forgive her. The truth was that Anthony couldn't have kids due to a genetic disorder from his mother's side. Anthony wasn't angry like most people would have been. They had talked about having a kid by someone else um—helping. Now, it was much earlier than they had expected but that didn't matter.

Anthony took it well. The rest of the camp however not so much. They were cruel and brutal. Stella refused to run away from it all. She was no coward nor would she let them win. It did however make her weaker. But there were people that stood by her. Anthony, Julianne, the entire Apollo cabin and most of the Ares cabin. They kept her going during that time.

When people said they weren't ready to be parents, the kid would end up messed up, all it did was fuel Anthony and Stella with more will-power to prove them wrong. Though Anthony and his brothers did beat up a few of the other campers though. After all it isn't drama at Camp Half-Blood unless the Ares boys beat up a few people.

Even with everything getting flipped upside down Stella managed to re-figure out her life. Her best friend Julianne, a daughter of Aphrodite, was there through it all. No matter what she said or did Julianne never walked away even when she had all the right to. Between Julianne and Anthony she was able to get everything worked out. She could open a flower shop with part of the money her father had left for her college and use the rest to get a nice apartment. Anthony was going to go to college and get a degree in physical education. If they are still tight on money he'll work he at the camp too. If he doesn't get a job right after college he would take a job at camp.

No one ever heard Stella complain about being pregnant. She barely ever got angry with anyone. She kept herself inside this bubble that only certain people get through. This bubble kept her safe from the harsh words and thoughtless behaviors of others. She found herself reading more than ever and writing in her journals twice as much as usual.

By the time Stella was at eight months she wanted this baby out. She had no idea what the gender was, she didn't want to know. She couldn't eat a lot of stuff because of random allergies she had developed and every time she ate she got sick. She thanked the goods for ambrosia and multivitamins.

It was late May 14, Anthony and Stella were sleeping together in the Ares cabin. None of Anthony's siblings cared unlike Stella's. Stella was sleeping on Anthony's chest. He was still somewhat awake playing with her silky dirty blond hair. He had just drifted off when he was being shaken awake.

"Tony! Tony!" said Stella franticly. Anthony groaned in response but opened his eyes.

"What?" yawned Anthony blinking a few times trying to wake himself up. These dream about goat babies and ghost babies were getting annoying to respond to.

"I think I might be going into labor," mumbled Stella. She was freaking out inside. The baby wasn't due until next month. She didn't really know that much about the whole fetus development but a month earlier can't be good that way.

Anthony was awake now. He was scrambling to get pants on and finding a shirt on the floor. Stella tried to get up to walk but she couldn't. Anthony couldn't believe how fast this was happening. The books said it took hours not seconds. He had no choice but to pick Stella up. He was glad even though she was pregnant he could carry her, she had been very petite before getting pregnant so fifteen pounds gained really didn't effect that much.

The Apollo cabin leaped to life. One of the younger ones went to get Chiron another to get Julianne. It wasn't everyday a demigod was born at camp. Having no experience delivering a baby every single one of Apollo's children were pleading for help. Anthony was trying to stay calm put there was a bubbling sense of doom he couldn't shake. Stella was scared to death and didn't try to hide it. She had fought monsters since she was eight-years-old but these moment was scarier than any monster she had ever met.

Julianne barely arrived in time. Her jet black hair looking like it was its own life form. She was in bright pink pajamas and had on one blue slipper and one pink slipper. She still found a way to look attractive like all Aphrodite children. Anthony could see in Julianne's eyes the same thing he was trying to ignore. He tried not to accept the truth but knew what was coming deep down. Julianne face was colorless and tears were forming in her eyes. She had just woken up from a nightmare that was now becoming reality.

Stella began to look paler each minute. By the time Chiron had arrived she was holding on Anthony's hand with all her might. Her entire life intertwined in Anthony's hand. Chiron's face was sober at this site. He had seen so many similar situations like this before. He had feared this was what was going to happen.

"Stella, keep going. You can do this," whispered Anthony. He could feel the strength fading from Stella. But he knew she could still do this. He had faith in her.

Stella had a stone hard determination in her eyes. She was going to bring this child into this world. She wasn't going anywhere until she did. She knew she was walking down a tunnel that was coming to a steep drop soon but she wasn't going to give up until she reached that drop.

An ear-piercing wail broke the silence. Jay, the oldest of the Apollo kid, barely had time to catch the baby. Stella was still barely holding on but she wanted to see her baby. The relief and joy in her eyes was unforgettable. Jay gave the baby to Stella. Anthony had to help her support the baby she was so weak.

"Hi little one," whispered Stella. The baby looked up at her with a quivering lip and violet eyes. It was at this moment Anthony knew the father. Julianne looked like she was going to be sick as she realized who the father was.

"It's a girl," told Jay. He paced around trying to get his composure. It wasn't everyday a seventeen-year-old nearly eighteen delivered a baby. He was still wrapping his head around what had just happened. Anthony felt kind of bad for Jay.

"You have a set of lungs don't you," cooed Anthony looking down at the baby. The little girl was tiny yet produced such a loud wail. She was going to be small like her mother for sure. She had a full head of light brown curls. Those eyes were already so full of personality. He didn't care that the baby wasn't his. He knew a baby could care less if he was their biological father or not.

Julianne smiled at the couple. At age eleven she had always thought they would end up together. She had no idea how perfect they were for each other. They broke the stereotypes for both of their cabins. She couldn't believe how much Anthony already cared for the little girl. She wasn't sure she could have been able to accept a child that wasn't hers the way he did.

"Holly," whispered Stella. Anthony nodded. It seemed perfect, just the sound. It was such a peaceful moment until Holly began to wail on the top of her lungs. Julianne started to panic she could see what was happening before anyone else. She had already seen it in a dream after all.

Panic set in the room it leapt to a frenzy. Julianne took Holly away from it all. The baby kept screaming. Julianne tried all she could to calm the baby but nothing worked. Though Holly was only a baby it was clear she knew was happening. Chiron took Holly from Julianne when she starting to break down into sobs herself. Holly starred up Chiron in a curious silence, sensing he wasn't quite human. She was unfazed by the pleading and crying around her.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," spat Anthony. Julianne was sobbing. Jay was trying everything he could and more, he pushed his healing abilities to the brink. When Holly began to get upset again Chiron took her outside of the Apollo cabin. The spring air made the newborn shiver. Chiron didn't have a blanket to wrap her in.

"Chiron," said a male voice, it was sullen. Chiron looked over to see Dionysus in a robe leaning up against the Apollo cabin. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked more depressed then usual.

"The baby is yours, isn't she?" asked Chiron. Dionysus had a glint of shame in his eyes. But Chiron didn't look down upon him. Chiron was still surprised to say the least, Dionysus was the last god he expected to be the father. He know understood the look at the faces of Anthony and Julianne.

"She is," confirmed Dionysus. He got close enough to see the tiny newborn in Chiron's arms. He took the baby from him. He conjured up a green blanket and wrapped her in it. He smiled down at the infant.

"Stella named her Holly," told Chiron. Dionysus was glad Stella had gone with the nature theme. He didn't need to look inside the cabin to know what was happening. He had known this was going to happen from the start.

"I never meant to hurt the girl. I didn't realize what was going to happen until it was too late. I'm not a prophet," sighed Dionysus. If he had known this was going to happen he would have thought twice. Stella wasn't one of his kids but she was the most decent demigod he had seen in a long time. It sadden him to think that it was going to be hit fault she died.

"I know," said Chiron. Despite how he acts Chiron knows Dionysus does care about the demigods and wouldn't hurt them purposely without an extreme reason.

"She's going to die, there is nothing they can do," said Dionysus sullenly. Chiron frowned knowing it to be true. Holly wigged in Dionysus arms as her lip began to quiver again.

"Holly's going to be one of the best demigods we've seen. I don't mean power-wise either," told Chiron. Dionysus nodded. If anyone could produce a decent demigod it was Stella. But that didn't take away or even mask the guilt.

Dionysus gave Holly back to Chiron as someone turned to handle on the Apollo cabin door. He turned and left for the Big House unnoticed. As he walked away a tear ran down his cheek. Never in all his thousands of years did he feel so guilty, he always felt guilty after cheating on his wife. She was never happy about it but she did still try to protect and help his kids. He couldn't believe how much pain and suffering he had caused this time.

"She's dead. I-I-I just can't believe it," sobbed Julianne coming out of the cabin. Chiron look down at Holly to hide his tears. If any demigod ever deserved a long happy life it had been Stella. The people that deserve it rarely ever receive it.

"Tony?" asked Chiron. He was worried for the young man. To lose someone you love so deeply could destroy a man. He hated to see that happen to Anthony.

* * *

A week later, the funeral took place. Everyone was dead silent during the whole thing. A lot of people were begging for forgiveness by the end. Everyone that had ever even looked down upon Stella while she was pregnant broke down into tears. There was a lot more than just a shrine done to honor Stella.

The campers swore on the River Styx that harassment or bullying that because emotional or physically harmful was banned, punishable of banishment. Of course, this didn't fully plan bullying but it did to an extent. There would always be fights, people that poked fun at others and people that would just be nasty. But it would prevent it from ever getting to unhealthy point. All the consulars were to learn how to tell if bullying was taken an unhealthy turn and how to report it.

Chiron and Dionysus decided that they were going to add a parenting class, required for all demigods over the age of thirteen. They also decided they did need to update the camp a bit. They added a health/fitness class, a psychology class and a survival class. After all, the camp needed to stay updated with the current age in the mortal world. They also asked Anthony after he went to school and during the summers to teach the health/fitness class, he almost said no but knew he was going to make money so he said yes in the end.

But none of these choices would bring Stella back. This made Julianne become bitter and angry. Later on some of the people that had gone to camp with Julianne said they she had loved Stella, in a romantic form, but Stella never felt the same way. Anthony was lost, lonely and longing but he was still holding on.

Out of nowhere, Julianne snaps. Anthony was barely able to grab Holly away from her. When she had a celestial bronze knife in her hand. People backed away slowly all around, they could feel the lack of mental stability. Anthony had nowhere to go. He clutched Holly close to him so Julianne couldn't hurt her. Unable to run or protect Holly forever he was left with no other choice. He looked right at Chiron who was trying to calm down everyone. Chiron knew as much as Anthony that it would be merciful just to it. Even Dionysus could sense that she was at a point that reversing the insanity still will no longer help. He could try but most likely nothing was going to fix her. Anthony had sat Holly under a bench as he drew his sword. He took the merciful swing. He couldn't find any tear as he friend fell to the ground lifeless. The ground, the bleacher and himself was covered in blood. He knew that it was the right choice but it still felt so wrong. That night Dionysus watched his daughter.

* * *

Anthony still went to college. No one really knew why but given be passed with an A average he was clearly determined to do so. He did however work at the camp afterwards. He lived in a medium-sized city a bit away from camp. He wanted to give Holly, now four-years-old, an experience with the outside world. After a few months it became clear that wasn't safe at her age. By the time Holly was five Anthony with the help of Hepaphus cabin built a cabin for himself and Holly.

Anthony loved his job. Training heroes wasn't that bad. It kept him in shape. All the running, sword fighting, weight-training, wrestling and healthy eating kept him healthy and youthful. He didn't age as harshly as some of his friends did. Jay stuck around to as a lead healer. Anthony trusted Jay with his life and Holly's.

Holly was a perfectly happy and healthy child. Chiron was already teaching her how to fight and basic survival skills. By the time she was five and a half she could yield a sword and hit a target when she swung it. She had also learned how to make a shelter.

Anthony also had Holly do online homeschooling so when she is in her late teens she has a choice of going to college. He actually found that some of the other young demigods excelled at the online homeschooling. These were kids that others said were just plain stupid, he began to differ. He could see the improvements in those kids and they would only watch. Soon the online homeschooling option was available to everyone that wanted it, year-rounders or not. Jay was no psychologist but he could see the improvements medically as well. It seemed that ADHD, dyslexic kids did react much better to online homeschooling than real schools.

Jay and Anthony weren't just friends but colleagues. They often worked a lot together being Jay was like a doctor and Anthony was a fitness teacher. They often were able to work together to figure out things like random illnesses or unexplained injuries. This cooperation together only improved as Jay starting taking online college courses so he could actually get a medical degree and maybe a psychology degree while he was at it. This often required him to be a gone for a few hours being that he had to do work at hospitals too in order to get his degrees.

Life at camp seemed to improve. Anthony never said anything but he would catch Dionysus watching Holly. It made Anthony smile to be honest, he wished the gods would be more open about their affection like Dionysus. It didn't bother him or creep him out their camp director was Holly's father anymore.

Anthony tried to keep the evils of mortals away from Holly. The whole twin towers attack made him want to bear arms and fight with the mortals but the camp needed him so he never did. He had to be around to raise Holly. Though he knew Chiron and Dionysus would take care of just as well as he does. But he didn't keep her completely hidden from the world. They often take a few trips as Holly got over. By the time she was ten she had been to every state besides California and to France, Spain and Puerto Rico.

By age eleven Holly was taking high school level courses online. She did however struggle with mathematics and math-based sciences. Tried as she might she just couldn't do well in it. Even with the dyslexia she did better in English than mathematics. Anthony tried to help but he'd only confuse her more. That wasn't what Anthony wanted to do.

Holly had three signature weapons by that point. The first was her twin daggers, which had been her first weapon at age four. The second was bronze sword with a silver decretive handle, her second weapon at age eight. The third were throwing knives that were able to attach to her vest or jacket. She often would practice with a girl named Annabeth she had befriended at age seven but it was most strategy practice when she did. When she wanted a real fight she would go to the Ares cabin, the boys were always willing to take on Holly but Clarisse, who had arrived when Holy was nine, was often her training partner. Unlike the other kids that dreaded the classes they had she enjoyed them. She had already based her survival course, which was required to take in your first three months at camp. The psychology class was really only used by the Apollo campers and those getting ready to leave camp. Fitness class was a breeze for her not because Anthony taught it, if anything he pushed her harder than anyone else. She never once complain even when he'd put her up against the Hermes kids during race, they are really fast and unless you are nearly killing yourself the entire time you aren't going to beat them.

It was that year that Dionysus claimed her. Anthony, Jay and Chiron weren't really surprised they had known all along. Holly on the other hand was surprised. Anthony found her sneaking back to his house ever once in a while the first three months. She seemed happy though after a while. Anthony would see her in the strawberry fields with her twin older brothers on occasion.

Anthony never really moved on after Stella. He wasn't interested in woman anymore. He didn't want to fall in love again. So this was a chosen path that some consider lonely, he found it to be the honest way. He often found that older kids coming to him for advice of what to do as they got near seventeen. Being needed was enough to keep him happy. Of course, he'd still go on a few missions but not really quests anymore. He often went away for a few months on expeditions looking for long-lost weapons or sometimes to try to find a group that went on a quest and hadn't contacted in anyone in a few months. The latter usual ended up fatal. He managed not to let it go to his head.

Anthony wasn't there when Holly left on her first quest. It was a quest for Hecate, Hecate demanded that Holly go on the quest. Holly refused to lead it but one of Apollo's sons named Presley offered to lead it. An Aphrodite girl named Ava also went with. Anthony was furious when he got back to find out Holly was on a quest with an Aphrodite girl.

No one knows for sure what happened on the quest. Holly was the first one to come back. She refused to talk about the quest and tossed several things she had from the quest into the attic. She was different after she came back though. If anyone tried to get her to talk she'd snap at them no matter who they were. The next to return was Presley who had been badly injured, he had broken three bones in his left leg on several sides, a severe burn down his back and a nasty concussion. Holly said she had thought he was dead so she kept on moving but obviously he hadn't been. But he confirmed that Ava was dead but didn't tell how she had died. A shrine was made but neither Holy nor Presley attended.

Anthony happened to be heading over to the Dionysus cabin to drag Holly out since he hadn't seen her since she got back, she was skipping classes and not to mention her online grades had dropped, which he cheeked. He stop when he could hear Holly talking to someone. He figured out it was Presley.

"We should have told them," told Holly. Her voice was strained and distant.

"Told them what? The truth would have destroyed the camp. Isn't it enough that we have to know the truth," replied Presley. Presley's was edgy and cold, icy even. It wasn't the way a normal thirteen year old sounded.

"She doesn't deserve a shrine. She nearly burned you alive and nearly gotten me eaten by a monsters," snarled Holly. Anthony had never heard such hatred in her voice.

"She was possessed," reminded Presley. Holly only grumbled in response. Anthony was interested now. Possession were highly rare especially for demigods.

"I still think we should tell the camp there is something evil lurking out there. There are evil spirits that are possessing humans or mortals. What if we don't say anything then those things attack the camp?" said Holly. Presley had no answer to that. Anthony barely had enough time to retreat into the shadows before Presley came bursting through the door slamming it behind him knowing he had lost the argument. Anthony waited a few minutes before going into the Dionysus cabin, knocking first though, if it wasn't Holly he wouldn't have knocked though.

"What happened to that Ava girl?" questioned Anthony. He didn't like Holly keeping secrets from him. It made him angry at the idea of her growing up into that teenager that did things behind people's back and keeping their life locked away for only themselves to know about.

"Got possessed by evil ancient spirits and tried to kill everyone and everything including the people on the quest with her, monsters and even mortals. I only made it out alive because I killed her, either I kill her or she'd kill me. I thought she had killed Presley who was trying to get the spirit to leave Ava. It was too late, it had consumed her. There was no way she would ever recover from it," told Holly.

Anthony said nothing. He wasn't used to Holly being to blunt. He was starting to wonder if she was spending too much time with his siblings. But then she had just killed someone after all. Julianne still haunted his dreams.

"It all was a broken promises. Presley promised we would make all make it back. I promise Ava I would remember her for who she was not her end. Ava promised she wasn't going to betray us. All broken promises," said Holly. She didn't fry like Anthony expected. She held her own. In this way she was her mother's daughter.

* * *

Just another of my ideas. Thanks for reading and please review, let me know what you think. Maybe I'll make a multi-chapter story for Holly, not sure yet.


End file.
